Semiconductor devices such as random and static access memories, microprocessors, and other memory and logic devices, comprise a semiconductor substrate encapsulated in plastic or sealed in ceramic. The devices comprise leads, each of which may have a signal associated therewith. The signals pass between the substrate and an electronic device into which the semiconductor device is installed through the leads.
The semiconductor device must be installed correctly into the electronic device. Each semiconductor device has a top, a bottom (usually the lead side) opposite the top, a front end (usually indicated as the pin one end), a back end opposite the pin one end, a left side and a right it side opposite the left side. If the device is not physically oriented correctly in the electronic device it will not function properly.
During the manufacture of semiconductor devices the devices themselves are typically transported from place to place in transport tubes. The semiconductor devices may also be shipped to the purchaser in tubers, or they can be transported in a tape and reel assembly or in other less common shipping packages. In any case, the proper orientation of the device in the tube or on the tape and reel is critical. Purchasers of the devices conventionally assemble the devices automatically onto printed circuit boards, or into sockets on printed circuit boards. If the devices are not properly oriented in the tube or tape and reel, the purchaser may not assemble the devices correctly onto the printed circuit board or socket.
At various stages of the manufacturing process each device must be tested, which typically requires its removal from the transport tube. Once the device is removed from the tube, it must also be replaced with careful attention to its physical orientation. Done manually, this can be a daunting, time consuming task.
An inexpensive and reliable sorter which would automatically orient a semiconductor device with respect to top, bottom, left, and right would be desirable.